


collected twitter prompt fills

by springofviolets



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, First Kisses, M/M, not much to tag for yet, shiro objectification
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springofviolets/pseuds/springofviolets
Summary: miscellaneous collection of twitter prompt fills that weren't long enough to justify their own fics. various pairings and ratings, tags will be updated, etc.





	1. handyman (shiro/keith/lance)

**Author's Note:**

> absolutely none of these are beta'd and you're lucky i went through and added capitalization. i just wanted to save them since no one uses tumblr anymore and finding old stuff on twitter is impossible.

prompt was from @exhaustedseeker on twitter, something like "one of them fixing a broken appliance."

*

 

"Thanks, Shiro," Keith overhears when he walks down the hall. He backtracks and stops outside of Lance's room, where the door is half-open. "You really  _ are  _ S hiro the Hero," Lance says, fluttering his lashes dramatically.

Shiro laughs. "I'm basically just tightening a screw for you. Don't be so rough with your shower knob next time." Keith can spy him bent over, biceps flexing.

"Mm, of course. I know how to be gentle with knobs," Lance purrs.

Keith muffles his snort. 

"Well." Shiro clears his throat. "That should take care of it; the shower should work now." 

"Hey, handyman," Keith says, slipping inside. He gives Lance a look, which Lance returns with a sharp, eager smile. They both eye the tight white t-shirt Shiro is wearing. "We should test it out just to make sure."


	2. gifts (shiro/keith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: gift-giving, first holidays, sheith

Keith has known Shiro for years and loved him for just as many, but he's at a complete loss about what to get him for their first Christmas together. it's been years since Keith has had  _ anyone  _ to get a gift for, and Shiro's too important to just grab a gift card and go.

"Make him dinner," Hunk advises.

"What about, like, an attachment for his arm," Pidge says. "He could vacuum with it."

"Gift him your ass," Lance suggests helpfully.

"Perhaps start smaller," Allura adds.

In the end, of course, he does absolutely none of those things, because the paladins may be fantastic at saving the universe, but they were never trained in giving romantic advice, and it shows.

in the end, they watch the first snowfall in years from a cliff, and Keith cups Shiro's face. Shiro's eyes are wide, watching him, a blush spreading around the scar on his nose.  Keith leans in and presses their lips together gently, just for a moment.

"This might be me being hopeful and selfish," Keith says, "but Merry Christmas, Shiro. I love you."

Shaking his head, Shiro says, "You're the best gift I could have wished for. I love you too, Keith." And Shiro pulls him in for another kiss.


	3. game date (pidge/romelle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @bootyshortskeef asked for pidgelle and i think the prompt was first date. :)

"Yeahhh, take that!" Romelle shouts in victory, tossing her controller down.

Pidge is trying her best to frown instead of smile, but Romelle's joy is so fun to watch. She's in her pajamas,  the top hanging off her shoulder just slightly, just enough to show one of her collarbones, and her pigtails flowing down behind her. Her hands are up in the air throwing v-signs, and she giggles when she catches Pidge watching her. It's frustratingly adorable, and with the bedtime mussed look combined with her absolute skill at murdering Pidge in the bootleg retro Tekken, Pidge can't help but be a little in love-- _oh_.

Romelle looks at her curiously. "Pidge? We can do a rematch, if you're feeling brave."

"No, it's okay," Pidge says, suddenly feeling a little awkward and sullen for reasons entirely unrelated to the game. Romelle is gorgeous, and an alien, and Pidge can work out the odds of her being into a younger nerd, even if she's a savior of the universe and all. "I'm just really tired."

"Okay!" Romelle nods, accepting it easily. She hops up and heads to the door, no questions asked. 

The least Pidge can do is see her off, so she follows, and when Romelle reaches the doorway she spins around and gives her a light, closed-mouth kiss like it's the most casual thing in the world.

"Oh," Pidge says dumbly.

"We should do another date soon," Romelle says.

Pidge's brain is short-circuiting, so all she can say is, "Date?"

Romelle tilts her head. "Lance told me that's when you spend time with people you like. Was this not a date?"

" _No_! I mean, yes, it can be. It was?" _Oh my god_ , Pidge thinks. "I really like you too, Romelle."

"Oh, good." Romelle smiles at her and then Pidge finds herself being lifted up into her arms, face to face, as Romelle kisses her again. This time Romelle's mouth opens against hers, and she finds Romelle tastes like pink stars and spun sugar and there are pop rocks in her heart. 

Or she's just swooning. 

Romelle releases her with another soft peck, and then she's skipping down the hallway.

Pidge touches her lips and then goes to find a pillow to muffle her squeals, because... does this mean she has a girlfriend?

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments are loved!
> 
> you can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/springofviolets).


End file.
